fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TitaniumBardock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TitaniumBardock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soul eater111 (Talk) 23:46, March 17, 2011 /* Welcome */ Welcome to the Fan GMA Created Characters wiki, whoa thats long i know lol. Anyways, just wanted to say hello and good job on Broly and i can't wait to read more about him. Finish it!! lol. Sorry anyways names Soul and if need any help which i doubt just leave a messege τρώγων_ψυχή 111 14:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I will! Thank you for the welcome! I'll finish Broly Jr., don't worry! I had to stop because it was 11:30 at night where I live, and editing is a time consumer. Thank you for reading about Broly Jr. TitaniumBardock 16:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Np, lol, its my pleasure. And i am not worrying and create as many characters storylines as you wish. Sorry for acting werid just happy that we got a few people working on this wiki lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It is perfectly understandable. I am currently working on Broly right now. I am editing his history. TitaniumBardock 20:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work, i gotta start working on my characters as well. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Good luck on your characters. TitaniumBardock 20:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Crossing Over First of all, good job on editing the arcs for the dragon ball page, now onto the cross-over idea with bleach. Now i am sure kuro has read over it and well i also wanted to give you my thoughts on it aswell. I enjoy the idea of them crossing over. I think you can pull it off as long as it's not to over the top . But bleach i think can handle Dragon ball. Though if you need help just come by and ask us. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, that is very useful. Now I can start planning my story. I wonder what Kuro will say. TitaniumBardock 21:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) he would agree with me lol. He's a really cool guy lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he is. We talked about our Dragon Ball characters yesterday. How my Broly Jr. is related to his Jin. I even remember the blog post he put up in the Dragon Ball Fanon. At least 3 people attacked him, but I was the only one to support him. I am really glad he put that blog post up, or I wouldn't have noticed his wiki. TitaniumBardock 21:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yah he told me about it, i was really pissed that they would attack him like that, i had half a mind to go back but it wouldn't do any good more harm infact. But he kept his cool and i am glad you decided to drop by and lend us a hand and backed him up. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! In fact, I am really happy I found this place, as I said in my blog post. Everyone I have talked to was really nice, and respectful (you, and Kuro). You don't find that a lot. I really want this wiki to grow. So many posibilties are waiting to be tried! By the way, the attack thing was bad. I agree with you. I think you can find what I said to Kuro about it on my blog post. Check it out if you want. TitaniumBardock 21:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yah well, he it was because of Kuro. lol. Yah we figured out that twi of us can start an wiki, and well walla and i checked out the blog and well just got off it. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Good, thanks for reading it. If you need to overview, or grammar check any of your pages, let me know. I'll do it for you. I'm really good at that kind of thing, and I like to do it. TitaniumBardock 22:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I might be overworking you then my english sucks maddog. lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah.. It's alright. I corrected Kuro's "Jin" page, the Dragon Ball page, and Broly Jr. page. Plus, I wanna help out the wiki, so I'll be more than happy to! TitaniumBardock 22:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) lol. Then go right head my friend. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay Hello TitaniumBardock Well regarding the Dragon Ball and Bleach crossover I think it's a good idea. Actually Bleach has a few transformations (Ichigo's Final Getsuga is amazing and would be a good match for a super sayan 3 in my opinion) I really like your ideas on the subject and would be very happy to see a page like that in the wiki. As for the property, I already answered about that in Broly's Jr. page but I'll answer here again lol. The magic words are Fan Fiction Property. I like the work you've been doing here on the wiki, I'm thinking about giving you a promotion ...Best Regards Kuro Selas 00:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you think of the property template? is it too red? Well you write something about the Bleach and Dragon Ball crossover let me know. I would love to read it. Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can post it here. This wiki is starting to look more like a mix of fanon wikies (which I like). By the way I wanted to ask you that everytime you upload an image, that is not drawed by you, to a page (and I don't mean official images like the one's drawed by the creators of naruto, dragon ball...I mean images that were drawed by fans) post a reference to the creator or the place you got it from. I want to protect user rights on this wiki. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) At first it was but I ended up posting a story here too. It's called Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance I don't know if you have seen it. Well one thing I would suggest though is to create some new characters for the storyline of DB/Bleach crossover instead of using only Bleach and DB characters. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I plan to continue it until at least the fight of between the Dark Warriors and the Z Fighters. I'm glad you like it. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Sword sounds good. Well I think you're right Gohan and Trunks would not just go on a journey to kill Hollows but there is a possibility to explore an attack from hueco mundo to the dragon ball world and the gotei 13 would help the Z-fighters to stop it, or Zanpakutou go wild and break through the space continuum and find themselves in the world of dragon ball. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Well I'm heading out. See ya. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) The button you created turned out pretty cool. I'll try to create one myself. I've answered KV in here and in DB Fanon. I haven't got a clue how to reach the code that produces that pool =/ but I'll figure it out. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Doragon Shinigami sounds cool I would go with that. Well as for the powers Dragon Slayer sounds cool but I woudn't start every power with the name dragon. Don't forget to create Shikai and Bankai for Gohan and Trunks. To match powers such as the Kamehameha, Masenko, Burning Attack... the Shinigami have their kidõ so I think you can create something with that. Kuro Selas 14:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome if you need anything let me know, I'll be glad to help. Best Regards Kuro Selas 18:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the team Hi TB I wanted to welcome you to the Titanium Dark Soul or Dark Titanium Soul team lol .... I've worked with Soul before and I'll be glad to work with you. I also own all Jak and Daxter games and 3 of the five Ratchet games for the ps2 and I would love to create a crossover. By the way do you like Mortal Kombat? Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo I wanted to ask you something. Can you create a logo (similar to the one from Dragon Sword) for this wiki (Fan GMAC Wiki), I'm no good with that site. =/ Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) They look pretty good, i would like Soul's opinion before picking the logo. (the name of the wiki turned out way too long ..=/ I should have picked a better one) Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You have not let me down. I really like the logos I think they look good and fit the look of the wiki. What's your favourite game of Jak and Daxter and of Ratchet and Clank? I also own Dragon Ball: BT 2 and 3 and DB: B3 for ps2, I haven't got a ps3 yet. =/ Which logo do you think looks better? Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I also like Up Your Arsenal (but I don't own that one unfortunely) as for Jak my favourite would also be the third game, There's a game coming out that puts Jak, Ratchet and Sly together I would like to see how it turns out. Well I think the one with the full name looks better too. Now let's see if I know how to change the logo lol How are things going with Dragon Slayer? I'm going to write a comedy chapter for DBZ: Vengeance Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That video was hilarious! =D With a sub teacher like that I would laugh my face off lol Well if you need any help with Bleach let me know, I read the manga every week so I know a lot from its story and characters. Best regards Kuro Selas 08:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) =) I'm glad you liked it, well I'm not sure where I'm going with it, I mean I know what I want to write, but I don't know if I'll write it. You know what I mean? lol (Stranger things have happened...surprises may appear... and no they are neither man nor vipers lol) Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll continue to write it asap. Well regarding Dragon Sword, the name of the phone they use is Denreishinki or Divine Messenger Machine. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Check Espada Trunks by arab30002.jpg broly_oozharu_by_alessandelpho_display.jpg Hello TB Could you do a grammar check on Cyro's page? Best regards Kuro Selas 00:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi TB Check out this image. I also have a cool one of Oozaru Broly. Best Regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 14:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, found it in deviant art, I ca give you the name of the creator if you want. best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 18:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) His name is Alessandelpho you can find some of his drawings here, they are really something. By the way what do you think of the way DBZ: Vengeance is turning out? Chapter 7 is not what I had in mind but I thouhgt it was too out off line to post initial idea... Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 18:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm the one that should be thanking you the wiki really needed a logo and that one looks pretty good. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 16:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rename Hello TB Yeah it has been very quiet lately. I'm sick (finally starting to recover) and I've only come here to see if anyone needs anything and stuff like that, I was about to head out since it's already midnight here in Portugal and I've got to wake up at 6.30 tomorow. I've seen the post earlier today and I was considering the names you suggested. But a problem appeared since this wiki no longer hosts only characters. I've got to think about that. Well sorry for staying for such a short time but I've really have to go. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 23:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I only wished you could get some new members once in a while. but you are a nice community as you are at the moment. It's very nice to be here and have you as fellow wikia editors. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 23:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Recruitment Hello TB I liked the message you wrote. I think it was very profissional (I think this is the word). It didn't sound like a suck up at all. Thanks for doing this you're a really nice guy. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 16:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You're story is amazing, really amazing. Everything is so well put together and it's a pleasure to read it. You're doing an excellent job. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. You really deserve a lot of credit you're an excellent user. I promoted you to rollback (one step closer to becoming an administrator) so congratulations =). Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well in wikis there are Anons, Users, Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats (this is the actual hierarchy). A rollback is normally the user who as the ability spot and undo vandalism on pages. You can find more information about it in here . Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 23:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Two Saiyans Hello TitaniumBardock Sorry for not giving you any feedback this last few days. The Legend of Two Saiyans is becoming an amazing story that I simply can't go without reading, it is always very interesting and most of the times it puts a smile on my face. If I were you I would try to find a good artist to draw it up, it would be an excellent manga. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 12:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello TB I like most of the artwork you've done but there is one small problem though. You have to pay a little more attention to shadows. I know it's hard at first but wit some training we'll be able to shade like a pro. You can take a look at some videos on youtube from Mark Crilley . Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I know a guy who is an expert at drawing DB characters, he's a good friend of mine. I'm going to ask him if he can stop by the wiki and take a look at your story maybe he'll do some drawings for you. By the way did you like Mark's videos? I learned a lot from them. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 19:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello TB I use google chrome why do you ask? Well Mark's videos are simply great because he shows how simple drawing can be and you end up learning a lot from them. I drew my avatar watching one of his videos. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks ---ExtremeSSJ4 22:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat! -ExtremeSSJ4 02:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Ok man I am active in the DBFanon wiki almost all the time so if I am active there then I am prolly going to be active in the Fan GMA Wiki just tell me I will mostly be active on this chats: http://dbwi.chatango.com/ http://dragonballfanon.chatango.com/ Hello TB, I was going to ask you if we can do a community project. The idea of my project is called "What If". Any user will write a story of an what if event it (Example: What If Goku never hit his head or What If Darth Vader never turned bad, etc.) can be of any series. Leave me a message if I can create the page, Thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 04:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What if... and Images Yomoko.PNG|Yomoko Yumiro.PNG|Yumiro 1 Hikaru.PNG|Hikaru 1 Hikaru 2.png Yumiro 2.PNG|Yumiro 2 Hello TB Sorry I haven't been around lately but I'm having exams at the moment so it's kind of hard to step by. Well I totally agree on the What if... (I was supposed to write one for the Dragon Ball Fanon but I just haven't got time to do it at the moment). By the way I have this for you if you want it. It's some characters I created with a character creator. I hope you like them. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I NEED HELP (Plez) (lol) Hiya, TitaniumBardick Would it be okay if you check if my spellings and grammer are used right, you have my permission to check the spellings and stuff for all my stuff and check it whenever you want. ディジーエンジェル 13:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey TB can you check my new story and tell me what you think? It's called Redemption and I've been working on it for a while (it's supposed to be turned into a manga) and I was wondering if the users here can give me some feedback. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hello TB Thank you for the image. Since you are an excellent member here I promoted you to administrator so you can change anything you want. =) Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 18:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Exams Hello TB I've been busy with my last exams. It's my last year in collegue... I'm one of the youngest seniors since most of the people take a lot of time to graduate in my collegue (it's too damn hard...) so I've been really busy trying to tie things up. I'll see if I can participate in the tournament and I hope Soul and Inane get back. After the kontest in the mk wiki finishes I think we'll get some new users. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi TB Do you like the new main page? Best regards —Kuro Selas'''[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 13:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC)